Hadvar & Ralof's Sewer Adventure
by JarlJohn
Summary: Hadvar and Ralof fight in the sewers and end up both satisfied at the end.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Ect.

Hadvar slammed Ralof against the wall. There they were, alone in the sewers. No one could stop them, "There you damned traitor." Hadvar boasted "I have you. No more silly Stormcloaks to help you…no Ulfric. I have you, bastard. I have you…_to me._"

Hadvar forced his tongue in Ralof's mouth. Ralof tried to spit it out, but he felt that twinkle in his crotch. _I'm not going to cum for this…Talos Hater. _Ralof figured he can't get out of this…so he would make Hadvar cum…_for him._ Ralof's tongue wrestled with Hadvar's. They were both trying to ignore their erections, _begging _to be released from their prisons. Hadvar threw Ralof to the floor, and jumped on him. He put his hand around his throat, enough for Ralof to breath, but still a firm grasp. Hadvar reached behind him, as Ralof felt some fingers on his crotch. With a gasp, Hadvar took out Ralof's hard cock and began stroking it.  
"Why's that, Hadvar? Doesn't that dog, Tullius give you enough?"

Hadvar gave Ralof a punch in the stomach, "Just give up, Ralof. You will cum for me."

Ralof pounced on Hadvar, making Hadvar's head slam against the floor. Ralof grabbed Hadvar's dagger and threw it in a random area. Hadvar was still dazed from the hit on the floor. Ralof grabbed Hadvar's dick, and sucked it off a bit so it could get harder, and then began stroking. "Ralof…damn you!" Hadvar cursed

Ralof put his boot on Hadvar's chest. Hadvar tried to get up…but not with all his strength. Gods, it felt so good…but he wouldn't be the…_puppy _of this traitor! Hadvar grabbed Ralof's boot and threw him off. Hadvar jumped on Ralof and began punching him, "Damn…bastard!"  
Ralof took a few punches before grabbing Hadvar and throwing him against the wall. He turned Hadvar around and slammed his face into the wall. Hadvar heard some cutting and ripping, but he couldn't move his head. Just then Hadvar felt his ass exposed to the cold wind. Hadvar was in shock…_If he wanted to make me-he wouldn't have to…_

Just then, Hadvar felt something blunt and sticky touch his ass. His mind shut down, he didn't know what to do. Hadvar felt Ralof's breath on the back of his neck, muttering something about the Empire. Hadvar swung his elbow back, knocking Ralof off guard. Ralof fell on his ass, breath knocked of him.

Hadvar pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Hadvar ripped off all the armor near his crotch. "What in Oblivion was that for?" Hadvar demanded "What's wrong with you?"

Ralof chuckled, "I really don't care about who cums firsts. Just having some fun!"

At a second Hadvar was pinned down on the ground, Ralof just shoved his dick in there. Thrusting back and forth, Hadvar tried to get out, but Ralof had him in a firm grasp. "Ralof…get off me! Damn it!"  
"I don't think so," Ralof explained, "not until I make you bleed…and then you can go cry to Tullius."

Gods, Hadvar didn't know what to do!

_Fight Back: _No, he couldn't get out

_Just enjoy it: _He wouldn't…he won't see Ralof's smirk on his face!

Hadvar tried to squirm out. But Ralof just fucked harder. Hadvar just couldn't take it…he let out a long, loud moan. That got rid of some of the tension, as Ralof just chuckled. Ralof's grasp lightened, Hadvar jumped forward, breaking Ralof's grasp. He turned and punched him right in the face. Ralof fell to the ground, Hadvar flipped him over. Time to have some fun of his own

He exposed Ralof's pale ass, and gave it a hard spank. He stretched open his ass, and gave it a nice long lick. Hadvar stroked his dick, it felt so good. Ralof was just getting up as Hadvar tackled him down again. Hadvar just began kissing and biting Ralof's ass. He tore off a piece of skin. Just then Ralof kicked him in the face.

Hadvar fell back, just as Ralof slammed him against the wall again. He lifted up one of his leg, so even though they were still facing each other Ralof could still fuck him. Ralof stuck his member up Hadvar's ass.

Hadvar wondered what his uncle would think of this. After his parents died, they raised him. They always said that sex was between a male and female and only an act of love. Well…Ralof wasn't a woman and this wasn't love.

Hadvar looked into Ralof's eyes, Hadvar gave a small moan. Did I it really matter who cummed first? Who bows to who? Ralof was just smirking at him, "Just wait, Ralof. Wait…" Hadvar warned

Ralof was so close to orgasm, so very close. He could feel it build up…and then he shot it out.

The warm, white liquid filled Hadvar's asshole. Sending waves all over his body. Without any warning, Hadvar pushed Ralof to the ground. He got down to Ralof and got to his knees, taking out his hard member. Ralof knew what he wanted…

Ralof grabbed the hard cock and placed it in his mouth. Hadvar moaned, covered in sweat. Hadvar forced Ralof to suck down more of his cock. He thrust in and out of Ralof's mouth. Ralof chuckled to himself, never would he think; back then, when they were both 10, that Hadvar would be mouth fucking him.

Ralof looked up at Hadvar's eyes…so full of lust. "How's it going down there?" He asked, in a voice so full of lust he sounded like a completely different person

Ralof gave him the thumbs up signal. Hadvar allowed himself to moan again.

Just then, cum filled Ralof's mouth. It felt so warm, but it made him so hot. Ralof swallowed it down.  
Hadvar got up, "I'll let you live this time…Stormcloak."

Hadvar ran off, as Ralof just noticed he was hard again. He sighed as he began stroking himself…

"Ralof of Riverwood." Hadvar called out from the list

Ralof walked towards the mass of Stormcloak soldiers, but before he did, he gave a smirk at Hadvar. Hadvar already felt the blood rushing to his penis. He gave another look down at the board and looked up at the remaining prisoner, "You get up here! Who are you?"


End file.
